1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to firearms and, more specifically, to an ambidextrous chassis for bolt action firearms.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Modular rifle systems allow manufacturers to produce standard components of a rifle that allow dealers and end users to customize the rifle system. The major components of a modular rifle system are a stock, a chassis, a barrel, and an action. The chassis is the central component of the modular rifle system and may be integrally formed with the stock. The barrel and action each mount to the chassis.
End users of modular rifle systems may be right or left-handed and require either a right or left-handed action.
Improvements are needed so that a rifle system can be engaged with ease and dexterity by either a right-handed shooter or a left-hand shooter. Improvements are needed so that a bolt catch device can be engaged with ease and dexterity with one hand by either a right-handed shooter or a left-hand shooter of a weapon.